C'était au temps
by Iena-chan
Summary: Bruxelles ville intemporelle centre de l'europe ... mélanger avec Hetalia ça donne ça
1. Prologue

_-Précision : Je me suis lancée dans cette Fic a 17 chapitres en tout (dont un prologue et une épilogue et 15 chapitres a proprement parler) parce que j'aime beaucoup Hetalia et que je voulais un peu mélanger avec la vie de tout les jours… je débute en ce qui concerne les fics à chapitre et les scènes explicites écrites. Donc s'il vous plait : ne vous retenez pas de commenter mes chapitres et ce que je devrais changer…_

_Homophobe vous êtes priez de vous abstenir. _

**-Prologue-**

Une main se posa sur la vitre, puis Gwen se tourna vers son amie, Hélène. Elle sourit et s'assit sur un tabouret. Hélène vint rejoindre Gwen et regarda la pluie battante dehors …

«Berk …. Quel temps de merde » ronchonna la grecque

«Oh tu t'y fais avec le temps … » murmura Gwen

«C'est sur que tu n'es pas dépaysé toi » ronchonna encore Hélène.

La britannique éclata de rire … c'est vrai entre son Edinbourg natale et Bruxelles … il n'y avait pas de grande différence de climat. Tandis que cette pauvre Hélène avait une différence de 20°c entre son Athènes natale et Bruxelles. La british sourit à son amie et rigola un peu.

« J'espère que les jeunes ne feront pas trop de conneries … Quand tu penses à celles que nous avons faites à leur âge » dit Gwen en riant

« C'est vrai qu'on a eu notre lot de connerie … Mais bon c'était les plus belles années non ? Toi, ton frère, moi et nos deux idiots de mari … on était bien non ? » Demanda Hélène un peu hésitante

« C'est vrai … On était bien » Murmura la rousse en souriant.

C'était la vérité … à l'époque ils étaient bien. Gwen, de son vrai nom Gwenaëlle Kirkland, en tant que chimiste renommée avait montée son propre laboratoire pharmaceutique et avait accédé avec brio a son label, Hélène Karpusi étant une écrivaine à succès et chaque livre que la grecque écrivait devenait un livre à succès enfin a ces heures perdues elle donnait cours de Grec dans un lycée privé, Sariel Bonnefoy (n'a pas le même père que Gwen) aka Sasa était un cuisinier de renom comptant 3 étoiles au guide Michelin, puis y avait Elrick Weillschmidt l'ex-mari de Gwen à la tête d'une multinationale et sa renommé n'était plus a faire dirigeant près de 20.000 personnes dans le monde entier, et pour finir Marcus Vargas, ancien footballeur le mieux payé de l'histoire l'un des meilleures aussi et en passant l'ex-mari d'Hélène. Amis depuis le lycée, les 4 c'étaient hissé sur le plan Internationale comme des références en matière de réussite … Mais leur vie privée était un joyeux désastre. Gwen et Hélène ayant été trompées en même temps, leurs maris respectifs couchant ensemble.

« Comment vont tes enfant ? » Demanda Hélène à son amie

« Oh ils vont très bien, Arthur a une belle place de stagiaire près d'un grand journal, dont j'ai encore oublié le nom, Sasa lui il l'a retenu mais il ne sait plus dans quel restaurant son fils a été engagé. Pour des raisons pratiques il ne pouvait pas aller bosser chez son père. Enfin soit, toi ton fils vas bien ? » Questionna Gwen curieuse

« Il devrait terminer ces études de vétérinaire cette année … Si il ne s'endort pas pendant son examen comme l'année dernière. » soupira Hélène …

Gwen éclata de rire … c'était typique d'Héraclès çà !

* * *

« Madame, j'ai terminé les derniers tests sanguin, ils se sont révéler plus que prometteur … Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

Gwen leva le regard vers un grand blond, aux lunettes, se tenant droit comme un piquet et son regard ténébreux la transperçait a chaque fois … Il faisait peur et il n'avait de 26 ans.

« Non ça va Berwald … rentre chez toi tu vas me ruiné a force de faire des heures supplémentaires »

Quelqu'un de normal aurait rit de cette remarque … mais pas lui, le suédois lança un vague « merci » a sa patronne et sortit du bureau. Il était préoccupé par quelque chose … Quelque chose ? Non … quelqu'un. Un regard violet pâle, un sourire rempli de tendresse et des joues rougies… Berwald secouait la tête … « redescend sur terre on vieux … tu ne le mérite pas ». Sa patronne ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait autant d'heures sup, mais il avait une raison assez bizarre et cette tête de mule suédoise ne voulait pas en parler … même pas a son 'meilleur' ami.

Il travaillait pour oublier son regard plein de larmes, quand il avait quitté son ancien appart, pour oublier ces gémissements de plaisirs quand ils faisaient l'amour, son regard voilé d'un intense plaisir après chaque fois, le goût de ces lèvres, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien … Pour l'oublier.

Mais plus les jours passait et plus ça devenait difficile. Son envie de débarquer dans son ancien appart, de le jeter sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement remontait chaque jour un peu plus …

_Faire l'amour sauvagement …_

Berwald écrasa son poing contre le mur… Mais bon sang pourquoi il pensait a ça ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_-voila le premier chapitre a part entière … -_

**Chapitre 1**

« Allez bande de fainéants ! Réveillez vous ! »

La douce voix de Bella retentit dans l'appartement. La blonde n'habitait qu'avec des hommes. Elle entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et renversa son matelas.

« Debout Romano, tu dois allez travailler et mon père va pas apprécier que tu sois en retard »

S'en suivit un italien à terre se débattant avec ces couvertures. Il regarda son amie et la détailla. Un jeans serrant, des escarpins et un t-shirt a manche longue au décolleté en V. Romano avala de travers et rougit ... Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« Dépêche-toi » murmura-t-elle avant de lui embrasser le front.

La Belge sortit et se dirigea vers une autre chambre, elle y entra en douceur, s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de l'endormi.

« *_Slaapkop… *Wakker worden_ » murmura-t-elle en néerlandais

« hhhmmm …*_Nog 10 minuutjes …_ j'ai pas envie de me lever »

« Tu dois aller travailler et je me doute que Tata Gwen accepte ton retard »

Bella se leva avant d'embrasser le front de son frère et se sortir … Elle avait encore deux personnes a réveillez aussi brutalement que Romano. A pas de souris elle s'approcha du lit d'Antonio, choppa le matelas et le renversa, récoltant une farandole d'insultes espagnole dont elle ne comprenait que la moitié.

« Cesse de geindre … tu dois allez bosser » asséna la blonde en sortant

Antonio se rendit compte qu'il venait d'insulter la fille de son patron en plus d'être son amie et son hôte. Il allait devoir s'excuser, comme chaque matin. Bella entra dan la chambre de Feliciano et le secoua un peu pour qu'il se réveille, là la demoiselle fut tirer dans le lit. Elle écrasa son poing sur le crâne de l'italien et sortit en marmonnant d'insultes dans flamant bien écrasé par l'accent bruxellois. (nda : Flamant pur et l'accent bruxellois = pure massacre c'est comme du breton parlé par un marseillais avec l'accent du sud)

Un peu plus tard tous étaient attablé et prenait le petit déjeuner tous la direction de Bella. La jeune femme travaillait en tant que secrétaire de sa tante au laboratoire, son travail constant à décrocher le téléphone, prendre les rendez-vous, s'occuper du recrutement, faire de la compta et tout les autre travaux de bureau… Mais sa charge allait s'alléger, un comptable étant arrivé il y a peu et un stagiaire allant s'ajouter au bureau.

« Ah au faite ! Je vais dîner avec Vash ce soir … vous allez survivre sans moi ? » Demanda la blonde a ces colocataires.

« Dîner ? » demanda Romano curieux…

« Ça m'étonnerait que se ne soit que pour dîner » dit Antonio

« Oui dîner, le stagiaire doit nous rejoindre au restaurant, espèce de Pervers ! » lança Bella en rigolant

Antonio grimaça en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait charrier Bella sur sa vie sentimentale inexistante … quand son regard se posa sur le frère de la jeune femme.

« Ah tiens Bel' tant que tu balances tes projets, je vais bosser plus longtemps ce soir … Berwald a besoin d'aide pour les dernières analyses » lança l'hollandais. (Anthonij n'a pas la même mère que Bella)

« c'est nouveau ça que tu aides Berwald ? » siffla Antonio mécontent

« Mais je t'emm… » Commença Anthonij

« Anthonij … *_zijn we weg?_ » le coupa la blonde en se levant.

« Je te suis ma grande » dit-il en se levant.

Les deux blonds sortirent de l'appartement. Et dés qu'ils furent sortis Antonio et Romano hurlèrent de rage …

« J'ai envie de trucider ce suédois/ce suisse à la con ! » grognèrent respectivement l'espagnole et l'italien en chœur.

« Ve ~ pourquoi ? » demanda Feliciano

« Parce qu'il va être seul avec Anthonij/Bella toute la soirée » hurlèrent respectivement l'Espagnole et l'Italien en chœur.

« Mais … Bella elle vas juste manger, et Anthonij il va juste travailler »

L'innocence de Feliciano déconcertait les deux autres … Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se mettait en danger en contredisant les deux fou-furieux ? Certainement que non, parce qu'il sortit et prit le chemin du restaurant avec le sourire, suivit des deux ronchons de la journée.

La journée c'était passer agréablement pour Bella, entre deux appels téléphonique, elle débâtait sur le meilleur chocolat avec Vash, qui entre deux calculs, devait maintenir que le chocolat suisse était meilleur que le Belge sous les rires de leurs patronne qui descendait au Labo. Enfin sur le chemin du restaurant, Bella avait demandé à son père de luis conseiller un restaurant autre que le sien parce qu'elle voulait garder son comptable en vie quand même. Les deux blond arrivèrent a « La moule frites », nom qui fit sourire légèrement le suisse, c'était typique du pays ce plat. À leur table, le nouveau stagiaire les attendait.

Après de longues heures de discussion les trois se quittèrent en riant… Oui oui, même le grand Vash Zwingli riait … et pour cause, sa moule avait fait un bond volontaire hors de sa casserole et avait atterrît dans le décolleté de Bella qui lui avait promi en riant que la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient manger des moules entre collègues elle porterait un colle roulé.

* * *

Quand le Suisse poussa la porte de son appartement, il fut accueillit par deux bras puissant et un baiser langoureux. Il poussa un peu son colocataire, grâce à qui il avait eu son poste. Vash enleva sa veste et regarda son coloc', il boudait visiblement.

« Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'entrer » marmonna Vash…

« … »

« Elton »

« … »

« Elton ! »

« … »

« J'ai envie de toi ? » murmura hésitant le suisse, rouge comme une tomate …

« … Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? » Gueula … non un écossais ne crie pas il gueule virilement.

« Ça va ! Te moque pas de moi … » marmonna Vash gêné …

Et sans plus de cérémonie Elton plaqua son petit suisse dans le fauteuil pour un baiser langoureux et passionné...

* * *

« IL A QUOI ? » hurla romano hors de lui …

Bella était morte de rire dans le canapé et se foutait grandement du visage outragé de Romano …

« C'était un accident Roma » dit-elle doucement

Le brun se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa, il n'avait pas réfléchit … Mais la s'en était trop…

« Et ça c'est aussi un accident ? » siffla l'italien en colère.

* * *

_Traduction du néerlandais _

_*slaapkop = Marmotte, dormeur _

_*Wakker worden = réveille toi _

_*nog 10 minuutjes = Encore 10 petites minutes _

_*Zijn we weg = On y va ? / on est partit ? _


	3. Chapitre 2

_-et voila la suite ….-_

**Chapitre 2**

_Le brun se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa, il n'avait pas réfléchit … Mais la s'en était trop…_

_« Et ça c'est aussi un accident ? » siffla l'italien en colère._

* * *

« J'espère que non » murmura Bella en choppant la cravate de Romano

L'Italien la regarda un peu surpris et la poussa un peu, Bel' ne disait pas se genre de choses … Enfin si, dans ses rêves.

« B-bella ? T-tu as bu ? » Marmonna Romano

« Oui … » souffla-t-elle

« … »

« Deux bières et 1 l d'eau » dit-elle

« Hein mais … alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Romano plus rouge qu'une tomate

« Parce que je t'aime crétin »

« Hé je ne suis pas un … Tu quoi ? »

« JE T'AIME BORDEL ! »

« EH BAH CA TOMBE BIEN ! MOI AUSSI ! »

Romano attrapa la blonde par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement, mais avec leurs cries ils avaient rameuté tout l'appartement. Enfin les deux qui étaient présents. Feliciano retourna se coucher et Antonio soupira en les voyant s'embrasser si passionnément … Il ne devait pas s'attendre a ce qu'Anthonij fasse la même chose …

* * *

Gwen entra en fracas dans les bureaux de l'administration faisant tomber Bella de sa chaise, faisant renverser du café par le jeune stagiaire et faisant sursauter Vash. Elle secouait un fax.

« Faut que ça descende … Et moi faut que j'aille chercher mon fiston a la gare ! »

La rousse colla le fax dans les mains du jeune stagiaire et s'en alla en courant.

Vash soupira et regarda Bella qui haussa les épaules …

« Bon courage mon poussin c'est toi que la patronne a choisi pour descendre au labo »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en direction de la belge et descendit. Vash regarda sa collègue perplexe.

« T'en fais pas Vash, Berwald et Anthonij ne morde pas » dit-elle

« Ouais mais t'as vu sa carrure au gamin ? Il a quoi ? 19 ans ? »

« 22 ans » dit Bella en lisant le dossier du stagiaire

« Tant que ça ? »

Bella rigola et retourna a son dossier … Vash avait de l'humour … quand il se donnait la peine d'être de bonne humeur.

oOo

En bas le jeune homme entra dans le labo et fonça dans un grand blond.

« Je suis navrée ! » s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser …

« J'ai connu pire … Un problème en haut ? » demanda Anthonij.

« Madame Kirkland a reçu un fax et elle m'a demandé de le descendre » marmonna le jeune homme

« … Ouais... Gwen était en retard et t'as fourré le fax dans les mains quoi … »

Le petit blond hocha la tête face au grand blond à qui il donna le fax. Anthonij parcourut le fax du regard et soupira.

« Berwald, on à le rapport du ministère de la santé tu viens lire ? »

Berwald ? Le petit blond pâlit, quand Berwald arriva. Ce dernier lâcha son carton et fixa le nouvel arrivant … d'un regard assez bizarre … mélanger entre le désir, l'envie, la peur, la colère et l'amour … Quand au petit blond il fit volte face et remonta en courant … Anthonij fixa Berwald.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode » dit-il a son collègue.

« C'est mon ex » lâcha Berwald

« Et vous vous aimez encore mais vous êtes trop con pour vous en apercevoir ? » demanda Anthonij …

Berwald esquissa un semblant de sourire en coin … Ce hollandais avait raison.

* * *

Quand le petit blond arriva affolé dans les bureaux, Bella lâcha sa pille de document et se précipita sur le petit blond en pleure.

« Hey Tino ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme

« B…B….Berwald »

Tino s'accrocha désespérément au pull de Bella et sanglota un moment.

Vash glissa discrètement vers les escaliers et descendit chercher le fauteur de trouble.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Bella

« On … on était amant … » souffla Tino

« Et il t'a quitté croyant que se serait mieux pour toi » dit Bella

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda Tino en séchant ces larmes.

« Parce que mon autre frère a fait la même chose et maintenant cette tête de linotte s'en mord les doigts … Ma tante vous enfermerais tout les deux dans un placard jusqu'à ce que tout vos différent seraient régler. »

« Et … et ton frère … va mieux ? » bredouilla Tino confus

« Non il arrête pas de déprimer en fabuleuse dramaqueen qu'il est »

Tino rigola un peu et se releva, il serra la jeune Belge dans ces bras puis parti s'asseoir à son bureau. Vash revint un peu plus tard et s'assit à son bureau, il hocha la tête en direction de Bella, qui lui sourit. Le SMS de sa tante avait été claire : Ils devaient se parler … et quitte a les enfermé dans son bureau.

Quand l'heure de midi sonna, Vash s'en alla, il avait promis a son colocataire, que Bella pensait être son amant, qu'il irait boire un seule verre pour sa promotion de Colonel. Bella avait rit en voyant le Suisse sortir un arme de son tiroir ainsi que le teint bien pâle de Tino a la vue du revolver. Vash expliqua que les militaires, bien bourrée était collant et que rien ne les arrêtait sauf un revolver pointer sur le front. Bella s'était lever et avait tapoté la tête de Tino, lui disant que Vash avait une passion peu commune qu'était les armes, et qu'elle aussi avait déglutit la première fois qu'il avait sortit son flingue.

« Tu sais » murmura Bella une foi Vash partit « Il ne mord pas »

Tino sourit à Bella et regarda l'escalier menant au laboratoire avant de soupirer. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vu qu'Anthonij était monté et c'était changer.

« Je te laisse le bureau Tino, normalement personne ne devrait appeler c'est l'heure de la pose, on reprend a 13.30 voir 14.00 si Gwen n'est pas encore de retour. » dit-elle en sortant.

Tino pâlit brusquement quand la porte se ferma … Il était seul avec Berwald dans ce bâtiment … Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et le jeune homme d'origine finlandaise rougit instantanément. Il se leva et alla se chercher un café quand de bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Berwald approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a 1 m de lui. Tino respirait bruyamment il était la devant lui … Et il était tétanisé. Le petit (enfin petit je me comprends) blond avait peur de rêver. Il tremblait et se tenait à la machine à café… Berwald se pressa contre lui… Il le faisait exprès ce salaud ! Enfin le suédois se commanda un café et attendit qu'il coule, pressa contre Tino. Le pauvre ne savait plus ou il était. Puis il lâcha son gobelet de café … Quelle idée aussi de lui embrasser le cou !

Pour Tino s'en était trop, il se tourna face a Berwald, noua ces bras autour du cou du suédois et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut interrompu par un « Oups » féminin et un « On dérange ? » Masculin … Un peu plus tard Berwald, avec Tino sur les genoux expliqua une théorie dont Bella et Tino ne comprenait rien. Le tableau pour un nouvel arrivant aurait été soit choquant soit hilarant. En effet : Bella assise sur la table avait une jambe qui reposait sur l'épaule de son frère assis sur la chaise face a elle, une main posé sur le genou de sa sœur. Tandis qu'à côté Tino était assis sur les genoux de Berwald.

* * *

Vash s'assit au bar du carré militaire … Le barman regarda le suisse bizarrement, que faisait un mec aussi bien habillé dans une fête pareil. Puis Elton arriva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Suisse. Vash pivota légèrement la tête vers son colocataire, son ami, son amant. Mais yeux de l'armée la dernière motion n'était pas prise en compte.

« Tu es venu » souffla-t-il un peu surpris

« Une promesse c'est une promesse » marmonna Vash en buvant un gorgé de bière

« Tu en reprendra une ? » demanda Elton au Suisse

« Une seule, c'était la condition »

Elton restait assis à côté de son blond … Oui c'était le sien et gare a vous si vous y touchiez … Le suisse était trop important pour lui, un ami au lycée, des engueulades épiques et ça c'est soldé par une colocation et une vie de couple a peu près stable. Vash devait aussi à Elton le lien avec Gwen. Elton étant l'un des fils de la dame, que certain actionnaire confondait avec une pile électrique.

Vash sourit intérieurement a sa pensé, Elton ressemblait énormément a sa mère, la même vivacité, les mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants et les mêmes yeux … ou presque… Dans ceux d'Elton brillait une flamme que Gwen ne possédait plus. Enfin Vash regarda l'horloge 13.00h … il avait 30 minutes pour être a l'heure au bureau. Il chuchota quelque chose à Elton et s'en alla tête baissé chapeau sur la tête et les joue enflammer. Quand a l'écossais, il resta un instant interdit.

_« Je vous aime mon colonel » _

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite phrase … mais venant de Vash c'était comme gravir le Mont-blanc. C'était bizarre … mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien …

« Un autre verre Colonel ? » demanda le barman

« Juste du coca merci lieutenant »

Il devait rester sain d'esprit pour ce soir, Vash ne lui avait pas donner son cadeau qu'il lui avait promis le matin même.

oOo

« Bonjour Gwen »

« Bonjour Elrick »

Les personnes sur le quai, auraient toutes pu sentir la tension et le vent glaciale qui soufflait entre ces deux personnes. Une tête blonde sortit du train et fut acceuilit a bras ouverts par la rousse. Elle embrassa les deux joues du jeune homme.

« Comment tu vas mon chéri ? » demanda Gwen

« Très bien merci maman » dit-il avec un sourire

« Bonjour Arthur » tonna la voix grave d'Elrick.

Il serra simplement la main de son fils qui sourit a sa mère.

« Vous avez fait un effort » constata Arthur, heureux que ses parents se reparle.

« Comme pour Peter mon chéri, d'ailleurs il a demander a te voir ! » dit Gwen

« … Maman ? Je peux rester avec vous ? J'ai pas encore mon appart et …. »

Elrick grogna ce qui coupa légèrement Arthur dans son explication. Le grand blond grognon se ramassa un coup de magazine.

« Hum … Je disais donc : Je peux venir loger chez toi maman ? » Arthur rougit gêner de demander ça

« Mais bien sur mon ange ! Peter sera ravi ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument loger chez ta mère » Et toc la ou ça faisait mal dans les débats

« J'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle et Peter » lança Arthur

Gwen sourit et ramassa la valise de son fils, tirant très maturément la langue a son ex-mari.

Et dire qu'elle avait 47 ans…

* * *

« Héraclès »

« zzzzzzz »

« Héraclès ! »

« ZzzZzz »

« HERACLES KARPUSI ! »

Le grecque leva enfin la tête et observa son professeur puis son voisin.

« kékisépassé* » marmonna-t-il a moitié endormi.

« Tu dors depuis le début du cours » murmura Kiku, un étudiant japonais.

« Oui aru ! Monsieur Janssen n'est pas content du tout aru » murmura son voisin de la rangé au dessus. Yao Wang…

« C'est typique d'Héra … Il pique du nez pendant le cours d'histoire » lança un étudiant dans la rangée d'en dessous, un américain : Alfred Jones.

Héraclès soupira et regarda le tableau … Il voulait dormiiiir, maman avait encore tapé sur sa machine a écrire datant du 18e siècle et il n'avait su fermer l'œil de la nuit… a ce demander comment faisait, Gupta, son demi-frère pour dormir avec un bruit pareil.

* * *

kékisépassé= qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_-Et on envoie la suite (à cette allure je vais devoir ajouter des chapitre moi) _

_Ps : Le « lemon » est nul donc Mea Culpa-_

**Chapitre 3 ****/ ! \**

_**(Scènes explicite) **_

Anthonij rentrait, il était content de rentrer parce que la journée avait été une horreur. Quand il vit dans la rue son espagnole discuter avec une charmante donzelle.

« _Godverdomde sche godmiljaar de non de dju_* » marmonna Anthonji

Un Anthonij en colère jurait en néerlandais, un Anthonij jaloux jurait en bruxellois. Il se dirigea vers les deux à grand pas. Il passa une main sur les fesses d'Antonio et fusilla la jeune femme du regard. La jeune fille regarda les deux assez bizarrement mais Anthonij n'allait pas laisser cette salope poser les mains sur **son** espagnole. Il prit le menton d'Antonio et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes.

De son côté Antonio jubilait … Il avait réussit à faire craquer l'hollandais. Mais bon il demanderait après. Après qu'ils soient entrés dans la chambre.

Ils avaient parcourut le chemin entre le pallier et la chambre à se coller mutuellement contre les murs pour s'embrasser avec rage et passion. Le duel pour la dominance était certes épique mais cette lutte restait douce. En fin de compte se fut Anthonij qui fut plaqué dans le lit. Les lèvres bien trop expérimenté de l'espagnole ôtèrent les dernières résistances du blond. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol. Antonio observa l'hollandais, avec un sourire carnassier. Il était magnifique, la respiration haletante, les joues rougies et ces yeux voilé de désir. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et caressa le torse musclé, puis il se pencha en avant et parsema le torse de baisers, plantant ici et la ces dents dans la peau de l'hollandais le faisant grogner. Anthonij passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et les serra en hoquetant de surprise quand les dents d'Antonio s'étaient refermées sur l'un de ses tétons. Antonio s'amusa a faire frémir l'hollandais, avec des caresses tentatrices et beaucoup, beaucoup trop lent. Anthonij choppa les lèvres d'Antonio et glissa sa main sur le dos du méditerranéen.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue » souffla le blond

Antonio sourit et glissa ces lèvres sur le corps de, enfin il l'espérait après cette nuit, **son **amant. Anthonij frémissait sous les lèvres du brun. L'espagnole caressa le sexe du blond, se lécha les doigts et en introduit un dans l'antre du hollandais, dont les yeux s'élargirent et se voilèrent. Il crispa ses mains sur les draps et gémit, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur lui tordait les reins. Petit à petit, Anthonij se détendit chose que sentit l'espagnole et se prépara à pénétrer le jeune Hollandais sous lui. Quand l'espagnole pénétra en lui, Anthonij gémit de douleur. Antonio embrassa son amour, il l'aimait depuis des années mais jamais le hollandais ne lui avait laissé une once d'espoir, Anthonij étant froid et distant. Mais la … il était sous lui, il était en lui ! Le plaisir finit par avoir raison du blond qui gémit. Antonio commença à se mouvoir en lui. Tandis qu'Anthonij gémissant calqua son mouvement sur celui de son amant et épousa son rythme. Il gémissait et se tordait de plaisir, son amant touchant sans cesse un point sensible en lui. Les deux gémissait et criait leurs plaisir quand au bout de plusieurs coup de reins profond, ils jouirent.

« Anthonij ? »

« Hm ? »

« _Te quiero_ *»

« Tequila ? »

Antonio rit et caressa le visage d'Anthonij. Ce dernier rigola un peu et embrassa les lèvres du brun.

« … je t'aime et depuis longtemps mais bon t'es si distant quand tu le veux »

« Je sais … Mais comme tu peux le constater moi aussi je t'aime »

Antonio sourit, heureux et resta coucher contre son amour.

* * *

Vash était assis dans son canapé, lisant un livre. Trop de temps … Il était en retard … Le suisse regarde l'horloge, puis soupira et alla dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Il s'appuya contre la porte et prit son visage dans sa main … Et si cette lieutenante l'avait distrait … Et si il l'avait trompé … Et si il avait changé de bord … Et si … Vash secoua la tête et bu une gorgée de l'eau glacé. Il soupira et retourna dans le fauteuil.

23 heures 30 …

Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Elton entra et sourit en voyant Vash endormit dans le canapé, il souleva son amant et l'emmena dans la chambre, ou il le posa dans le lit, enlevant le pantalon en toile. Vash ouvrit les yeux et observa son amant. La veste bleu aux galons de colonel fut accrocher au portemanteau la ceinture enlever ainsi que le pantalon. Ensuite sa chemise … Et l'écossais se coucha près de son amant. Il embrassa le cou de Vash et lui murmura :

« I love ya … »

Un murmure certes mais tellement bon a entendre … Le Suisse se tourna et se colla a l'écossais. Amoureux ? Oui ! Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait en publique. Le blond avait peur pour la carrière de son amant malgré tout. La sienne lui importait peux, il avait assez sur son compte en banque pour subvenir à ses besoins jusqu'à sa mort … Mais Elton sans l'armée, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Elton était fait pour l'armée, il l'avait vu se battre pour pouvoir devenir soldat, se battre pour ces galons … Elton avait mérité sa place. Et dans la tête du suisse les mentalités n'avaient pas changé.

* * *

« ARTHUR SORS DE MA CUISINE ! »

Arthur Kirkland, reporter connu et reconnu pour ces reportages poignant et ces documentaires hors du commun lâcha le tablier qu'il avait en main. Sa mère, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait la, fatigué.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur … Laisse moi faire »

La dame mit son tablier et commença à préparer quelque chose de simple : macaroni au jambon et au fromage. Peter entra dans la cuisine et soupira …

« Maman … Repose toi un peu ! Tu bosses comme une dingue au labo »

« Peter ! Comment ça c'est passé au lycée ? »

« Bien merci … Je t'ai dis que Raivis venait étudier demain avec moi ? »

« Géographie, histoire et si je ne me trompe pas … Latin appliqué »

« Comment tu fais ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon premier gamin tu sais … et avec les sciences t'apprend à retenir »

Arthur soupira, cette complicité il ne l'avait plus avec sa mère … Peter vivait seul avec elle depuis près de 6 ans …

« Arthur vas mettre la table, Peter sors l'eau et la limonade »

L'ainée sursauta et se mit en action, surpris. Sa mère lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« T'es pas un invité ici … t'es chez toi alors tu aides … Et tu fais la vaisselle avec ton frère ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'as 28 ans et que t'es mondialement connu que tu ne dois plus aider quand t'es à la maison ! »

Arthur était heureux … Il voulait que sa mère lui dise ça ! C'était bizarre mais il avait besoin de se ressourcer … Et qui de mieux que Peter et sa mère pour lui changer les idées.

« Maman … si tu as le temps … Je pourrais te parler »

« Ah non Artie ! Laisse-la se reposer ! » Marmonna Peter excéder …

« Peter … Mon danois, mon norvégien, mon canadien et mon australien revienne demain de la conférence… Donc ça va être plus calme, et puis avec mes deux nouveaux employer au bureau … ça soulage donc ça va »

Gwen posa sa main sur la tête de Peter et lui embrassa le front.

« Chéri … N'oublie pas que maman elle a 47 ans, dans une semaine 48 … donc je sais ce que je dois faire … »

« Désolé maman »

Gwen sourit et hocha la tête vers Arthur. Ils parleraient… c'est sur.


	5. Chapitre 4

_-Voila la suite … Alors je préviens … Au départ il y avait 17 chapitre de prévus … J'en aie rajouté 5… ^^' –_

**Chapitre 4 **

«Mon dieu j'y crois pas … et elle travaille comme ça tout les jours »

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux quand son petit frère lui fit le topo des journées de leur mère. Madame Kirkland vivait a 200 à l'heure et ne se reposait que la nuit et encore ! Peter soupira et bu son verre de lait … C'était malheureusement la dure réalité … Sa mère se levait à 5 h30 du matin, pour lui faire le petit déjeuner convenablement, mettre encore une machine de linge en route et de repasser un coup de loque dans l'appartement, pour ensuite le réveiller à 7h 15, le faire avaler son petit-déjeuner et le déposé à l'école à 8h00. Ensuite elle allait au travail, jusqu'à 12hoo pour aller manger en une demi-heure avec Hélène ou Sariel, puis a 12.30 elle était de retour si elle n'avait aucune autre obligation, comme aller chercher quelqu'un à la gare ou autre, et elle retournait bosser jusqu'à 15h40, pour venir le chercher à l'école a 16h00, pour ensuite retourner au boulot jusqu'à 18h30 pour enfin revenir à la maison pour faire a manger, aider aux devoirs et parler avec lui … et enfin se coucher à 22h 30 pour ne trouver le sommeil qu'à 23h50. Cette routine effrénée la tuerait si ça continuait.

« Maman va se tuer au travail » soupira Peter

Arthur tapotait la tête de son frère et sourit.

« Je suis la … et je peux faire le ménage et tu peux prendre le bus non ? »

Et Ainsi les deux blonds échafaudèrent le plan : Maman Repos. Quand Peter arriva à l'école il se dirigea vers Raivis, son meilleur ami au passage, qui était embêté par Saïd.

« Laisse le tranquille »

« C'est ton mec p't'être ? »

« Et si c'est le cas ? »

« Monsieur Kirkland ! » Hurla une prof un peu stressée

« Messieurs Kirkland et Araghis dans mon bureau ! » ….

Le proviseur qui s'en mêlait c'était jamais bon … Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent donc dans le bureau. Le jeune anglais, car il se sentait plus anglais qu'écossais, et le jeune chypriote se toisèrent du regard. Le directeur, né à Hong Kong et expatrier ici soupira …

« Vous savez que monsieur Galante manque de s'évanouir à chaque une de vos disputes ? Monsieur Araghis sortez et aller en cours »

Le jeune homme s'en alla laissant Peter avec le directeur. Ce-dernier soupira …

« Pourquoi vous battez vous verbalement, aussi souvent ? »

« Raivis »

« Quel est le problème avec monsieur Galante »

« Araghis lui tourne autour et ça m'énerve ! »

Ah ! Voila le point qu'il faudrait aborder avec le jeune galante … Le chinois sourit … Sa sœur allait lui être d'une grande utilité … Pour une fois.

* * *

« Oups ! »

Tous les cuisiniers se tournèrent vers leur patron et le commis. Le beau grand blond aux yeux bleu limpide, c'était ramassé sur le sol avec une élégance qui le caractérisait … c'est-à-dire aucune classe pour les chutes en tout genre … Le torchon sur le carrelage était la cause de la chute du cuisinier aux multiples étoiles. Le jeune commis se confondit en excuse, quand le sourire du patron l'arrêta.

« Ça va mon grand … J'ai l'habitude »

Le petit jeune rougit gêné … Cette homme était tout bonnement magnifique e d'un gentil hors du commun. Sariel entra dans son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. Il se faisait vieux … 49 ans bientôt.

« J'me fais vieux …. » soupira-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand brun, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » marmonna le blond.

« Te parler … »

« J'ai rien à dire Marcus … tu vas te taper toute ma famille ? Parce que si tu touches a mes enfants je te tu … c'est clair ? »

Personne ne connaissait cet aspect de Sariel, mais le regard noir du français eut raison de l'italien qui soupira et baissa la tête. Le blond avait marqué un point … Il avait couché avec presque tout ces amis. Gwen était passée dans son lit au lycée, ensuite Hélène avec qui il c'était marier … et Elrick…. Et hier soir il avait embrassé Sasa … qui l'avait repoussé.

« Dégage » siffla Sariel

Marcus sorti tête baissé. Juste après Francis entra…

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arthur est ici ! »

« Ici au resto ? »

« Noooooon chez tata ! »

« Ah … et quel est le problème ? »

« Je l'aimeuuuuuuuuuh maiiiiis je l'ai larguééééé »

Francis en pleure sur un fauteuil se lamentant sur sa vie privé devant son père … c'était cocasse et hilarant mais Sasa se leva et fit un câlin a son fils en bon papa.

* * *

« M-messieurs W-Weillschmidt ? »

Une voix tremblotante passa la porte … Deux grands blonds qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se tenaient dans la pièce. Les deux blonds étaient en costard cravate, quant au blanc lui portait un uniforme militaire. La petite blonde entra dans la pièce.

« M-madame Kirkland e…et les M-messieurs Kirkland sont a-arrivés »

« Merci Liza »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et sourit au rouquin qui entra dans le bureau tirant son frère à sa suite. Gwen quant a elle sourit à la petite sœur de son comptable, Elton le lui avait dit, et soupira avant d'entrer fermant la porte.

« Bonjour Gwen » tonna sèchement Elrick

« Bonjour Elrick » répondit froidement Gwen

« La guerre froide c'est fini maman » lança gentiment Arthur

« Vaut mieux pour toi de ne pas t'en mêler Arthur … ça peut être dangereux » dit Gilbert en soupirant.

La rousse s'installa sur le bureau et regarda les cadres …puis elle rougit … Sa photo était toujours la. Ludwig soupira et regarda son bataillon de frères.

« Alors … On fête noël tous ensemble ? » demanda Gwen.

« Moi ça me va, à condition que Vash et Liza viennent. » lança Elton

« J'inviterais bien Oncle Sariel et sa petite famille » dit Arthur

« On fait un banquet ? » proposa Elrick

« Ho pourquoi pas… Mais tu sais encore Valser ? » Demanda la seule femme du bureau

Le grand blond aux longues mèches se leva et tendit la main à sa fem… son ex-femme, qui le regarda avec des grands yeux.

« Ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

La rousse se laissa donc entrainer et … Oui son ma….son ex-mari savait encore valser … Quand aux « enfants » leurs yeux brillèrent de malice … Leurs parents malgré les rudes épreuves s'aimaient encore, ça crevait les yeux. Mais seuls les deux concerner ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Arthur travaillerait sur les nerfs de sa mère, et Ludwig et Gilbert se chargeraient du paternel. Noël cette année allait être le Noël de tous les défis …

* * *

Les grands yeux verts de Bella pétillèrent.

« J'ai gagnéééééé » hurla la jeune femme en riant.

Ces trois compères soupirèrent … Trois oui oui, Feliciano manquait a l'appel. Il découchait souvent ces temps si. Anthonij regarda sa sœur et sourit doucement.

« T'es doué au Monopoly … petite sœur »

« Trop pour moi » soupira Antonio qui était banque route après deux tour

« Bien joué Bella mia »

Bella s'installa sur les genoux de Romano et regardait son frère …

« Anthonij … Tu ne dois pas te gêner tu sais » murmura la jeune femme

Le hollandais se leva suite a la phrase de sa sœur et alla s'installer a califourchon sur les genoux d'Antonio lui faisant face. Il prit le visage d'Antonio, ébahi, entre ces mains et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion ce qui ravit l'espagnole … Jamais il ne se serait attendu a une telle marque d'affection devant Bella et Romano. Anthonij était plein de ressources et de surprise en tout genre et ça plaisait au brun.

« Je pensais pas que … tu serais aussi … réactif » murmura le hollandais

Antonio rougit et tourna la tête … ce baiser l'avait un peu émoustillé. Le bel hollandais se leva et sortit de la cuisine, puis s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte …

« Tu comptes rester la ou tu viens ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus, Antonio se leva et suivi Anthonij. Quand a Bella elle sourit à Romano. Ils étaient heureux, c'était sur mais Feliciano leur faisait peur. Ils avaient tous peur de le ramassé en morceau, le cœur brisé.

* * *

« F….Feliks …Ar…Arrête … le … Pa…aah »

De doux gémissement sortaient du bureau des relations publiques. Toris se recula les joues en feu, la chemise à moitié ouverte, la cravate défaite et son pantalon était devenu très serrer. Face a lui un blond excédé. Le grand Feliks Lukasiewicz se tenait la … une main dans ces cheveux.

« T'as genre la trouille que le patron rentre ici ? » soupira-t-il

« Oui ! »

« T'sais, il a genre plus mit les pieds ici depuis un moment »

Toris referma sa chemise et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser avant de sortir en lançant … juste devant la porte cette phrase plus que prometteuse a son amour.

« Demain on est samedi… Et on ne doit pas travailler, je t'attendrais à la maison »

Feliks manqua de sauter de joie mais resta calme enfin son sourire carnassier le trahissait.

* * *

« Papa ? Tata ? …. Arthur … »

Francis s'assit à la table à côté de son père, qui haussa les épaules et aux sons latins de la musique, Gwenaëlle se leva et le tira sur la piste de danse … Arthur rit en voyant sa mère et son oncle danser la salsa, et se surpris à penser que sa mère avait raté sa vocation. Elle était souple pour son âge … Enfin … la voix de Francis se fit entendre.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » demanda le français

« Je ne t'ignore pas … Je ne te parle pas nuance »

« J'ai fais ça pour ton bien … Tu as bien vu, quand je suis parti ta carrière a décollé »

« … C'est … c'est faux »

« C'est la vérité Arthur »

« … Si ma carrière a décollé, c'est parce qu'en 3 ans je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler ! Je bosse de 7 heure du mat jusqu'à 9 heure du soir pour t'oublier du con ! Tu m'as fais mal en me quittant et je peux coucher avec n'importe qui… y a que toi qui compte …. Je t'aime …. Et bordel comme je voudrais ne pas t'aimer »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je t'aime … Et ne me cha….hmpf »

Arthur fut plaqué contre son siège et se faisait embrasser avec passion par Francis. Le français voulut se reculer mais Arthur le retint et l'obligea a continué son baiser.

Plus loin sur la piste de danse, entre deux pas de salsa les deux frangins se sourirent.

« Mission accomplie » murmura Sariel a sa sœur

« Reste à voir si ça tiendra » souffla Gwen.

Et leur danse se termina par la jambe de la rouquine, qui se posa sur l'épaule du blond en riant. Mission accomplie pour les adultes ... Restait encore celle des enfants.


	6. Chapitre 5

**-**_Merci à tous de me lire … et de me supporter /SBAF/ Oui je suis chiant quand je me mets à déprimer-_

**Chapitre 5**

Hélène marchait tranquillement dans le parc, elle aimait beaucoup se promener dans ce parc les jours ensoleillé, croisant certains amis, les enfants de ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et sortit son livre, et commença à lire. Quand un frisbee se posa sur ces genoux et un chien par la même occasion. La grecque rit et posa son livre. Un homme courrait vers elle et le chien.

« Je suis désolé ma… Hélène ? »

La brunette leva la tête et afficha un grand sourire. Devant elle se tenait Drastan, son ami d'enfance … Fils de diplomate comme elle. Le père de Drastan était ambassadeur en Grèce. Le gentil petit persan de son enfance … était devenu un homme, certainement marié… Hélène baissa la tête et sourit.

« Tu m'as reconnue Drastan ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas difficile, tu fais la couverture de la plus part des magasines littéraire »

« Tu lis ce genre de chose ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais ça m'arrive »

« Et tu fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Je travaille dans le service juridique de Germania corps »

« Vraiment ? Tu dois connaître mon fils … Gupta, il travaille en tant que stagiaire chez vous »

Une grande discussion commença… Les deux riaient comme les gamins d'autrefois. Drastan coucher a côté d'Hélène soupira.

« Tu te souviens … Quand on c'était promit de se marier petit »

« Oui … on avait quoi ? … 6 ans tout au plus »

« Tu es marier Hélène ? »

« Divorcée … et j'ai 2 enfants … Et toi ? »

« Divorcé … et un fils »

« ah … »

« Dis … Hélène … tu voudrais dîner avec moi ? »

« Oui, à condition que tu viennes dîner chez moi »

Le sourire tendre de la grecque et sa voix enjouée … faisait fondre ce pauvre Drastan … La grecque s'assit sur le ventre de Drastan et se pencha en avant, elle posa ces lèvres sur le front de Drastan. Elle glissa sa carte de visite dans la poche du brun avant de s'en aller.

* * *

« Matthew ? Les tests sont finis ? Je dois envoyer les dossiers au siège a Madrid »

Bella sourit au canadien qui lui tendit le dit dossier des tests. Elle sourit et se tourna vers les autres.

« Madame Kirkland, souhaite savoir si le 25 décembre vous êtes appeler quelque part »

Anthonij haussa les épaules, sa sœur était plus apte a dire si il faisait quelque chose, car leurs amants étaient coussins.

« 25… Demande à Tino » … Berwald était toujours aussi clair dans ces réponses

« …. Je … je … n'ai rien de prévu » murmura Matthew.

« Nous non plus » lança Lukas avec un regard à Mathias.

Le danois haussa les épaules, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Quant a l'australien il soupira et posa son vase.

« Je retourne en Australie le 27 … Donc je serais de la partie »

« Ramène ta femme aussi ce coup-ci » marmonna Mathias

« Ouais on l'a jamais vu » affirma Anthonij

« J'essayerai » dit Nick en soupirant.

« Offre lui des fleures et elle dira oui » dit Lukas

« Les fleures ça fonctionne pas toujours c'est moi qui vous le dis » dis Bella en sortant du labo.

Elle monta l'escalier, faxa le dossier et regarda Tino désespérer devant la machine a copier. Vash se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la machine qui se remit en route sous les rires de Bella.

« Si la machine ne veut pas coopérer, tape, ça aide dans toutes les situations »

Vash et ces conseils avisés. Bella sourit et s'assit à son bureau souriant a Tino. Il était stagiaire ici… Mais des qu'il aurait terminé son année et décrocher son diplôme… Il pourrait venir bosser ici sans problème. Bella mâchouillait son bic… (Nda : osé dire que vous ne l'avez jamais fait !) puis se leva…

« Dis Tino, Berwald m'a demander de te demander si vous faisiez quelque chose le 25 décembre »

Le petit blond piqua un fard et se tassa dans son siège…il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose des questions 'positives' sur sa relation avec Berwald. Et il avait tellement de mal a se faire que sur tout les employer il n'y en avait que deux purement et assurément hétéro… Pour sur Nick, le chimiste australien, était marier a une jolie dame, et portait **toujours **son alliance, que se soit a son doigt ou lors des tests, sur une chaîne a son cou. Et quand l'Australien parlait de sa petite femme, ces yeux brillaient. Quant a Bella, elle aimait son 'petit-ami' comme une folle, et a voir la manière dont le petit-ami en question avait fusillait n'importe qui, qui s'approchait de trop près de Bella et même le frère de cette dernière, du regard on comprenait que lui aussi était fou amoureux d'elle. Tino soupira et regarda la porte du bureau de sa patronne, qui selon Bella et Anthonij, aimait toujours son ex-mari. Au total ça faisait 3 couples hétéros sur toute l'entreprise…

« Tino ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bella t'as posé une question »

Tino se tourna vers Bella et sourit désolé … Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées…

« Le 25 … Je pense pas que nous faisons quelque chose de spécial… » Murmura Tino

« Et toi Vash, des projets ? » demanda Bella

« Je ne sais pas encore … Faut que je demande à l'autre imbécile. »

Bella sourit, en voyant Vash rougir, à l'évidence, Elton et Vash sortaient ensemble, mais Vash ne le dirait jamais… Parce qu'il ruinerait la carrière de son amant, selon lui. Le Colonel Elton Kirkland, était le plus jeune colonel de l'armée, surtout fallait le faire … A 27 ans …

* * *

« Ve~ c'est bon les pastas »

« Hn »

Le blond avala de travers quand il sentit le pied de son interlocuteur passer sous le bord de son pantalon, et les orteils qui lui caressaient la jambe le faisaient rougir instantanément. Puis le pied sorti de sous le pantalon et caressa toute la jambe, s'arrêtant juste a l'entre jambe. Feliciano remit sa chaussure et sourit … il avait réussi son coup … Ludwig était a sa limite.

« Tu le fais exprès ? » marmonna Ludwig entre ces dents, rouge pivoine.

« Peut-être » sourit l'italien

« On rentre »

L'allemand se leva, choppa la main de l'italien et l'emmena, payant le dîner et entrant dans sa voiture, il mit le contact et fixa la route … Cette Italien aurait raison de sa dernière goûte de self-control. De son côté Feliciano souriait … Il avait gagné… comme toujours sur ce plan la.

* * *

Gilbert s'assit derrière son amant et commença à lui masser les épaules. Tandis que les doigts de son amant parcouraient avec élégance le clavier du piano, sortant un son enchanteur de l'instrument.

« Que veux-tu Gilbert ? » demanda Roderich

« Eh bien, Papa et maman organisent un banquet pour noël et je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir avec moi »

Si Roderich s'était tourné vers son amant il aurait pu voir les rougeurs sur les joues si pâles d'habitude. Enfin avant que l'autrichien ne se tourne Gilbert c'était repris et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« S'il te plaît »

« Tu comptes me délaissé toute la soirée ? »

« Non … Et tant pis pour mon père » marmonna Gilbert

« Tu le pense réellement ? »

Roderich se tourna, obligeant Gilbert à se reculer. Il fit face à un Gilbert qu'il n'avait jamais vu au paravent. Un Gilbert aux joues rose, au sourire timide et a l'air presque vulnérable. Presque oui … Parce que le regard déterminé de l'allemand transperça le cœur de l'autrichien comme une flèche transperce une pomme.

« Et ton travail Gilbert ? L'armée … »

« Roderich, Roderich, Roderich » le coupa agacé Gilbert « On est pas aux Etats-Unis …être Homo c'est permis dans la plus part des armées Européennes. Y compris l'Allemagne … on est plus en '40-'44. Pauv' Elton qui doit expliquer ça a Vash tout les jours »

Roderich se leva et s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, l'embrassant tendrement. Son militaire hyperactif, imbu de sa personne et trop sur de lui, il l'aimait et il le supportait depuis nombreuses années …

Gilbert Weillschmidt, plus connu sous le nom de Gilbird, Pilote de chasse de l'armée allemande basé a Beauvechain* dans le cadre d'un échange inter-pays, était en couple depuis des années avec Roderich Edelstein, vainqueur du concours Reine Elisabeth a 20 ans et maintenant un pianiste connu et reconnu dans le monde entier. Et dans l'escadrille de Gilbert tout le monde savait qu'il était homo, mais aussi, qu'il était fidèle a son pianiste, et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.

* * *

Beauvechain : Aérodrome militaire situé en Belgique à 1h 30 de Bruxelles dans le brabant wallon.


	7. Chapitre 6

-Et voila encore un chapitre on est passé le quart-

**Chapitre 6**

« QUOI »

Gupta avala sa gorgé d'eau de travers et Héraclès … lui était un tout petit peu … euh non très réveiller. Ce que disait ce bâtard de turque était choquant.

« Tu veux dire … que … notre mère …. Sort avec ton père » demanda Gupta

« Exact » dit Sadiq avec un sourire de 10Km de long

Grèce cassa son crayon en deux. C'était tout simplement INADMISSIBLE !

« Ma mère mérité mieux » lança Héraclès

« Mon père n'est pas assez bien peut-être ? » répliqua Sadiq

Gupta, entre les deux, soupira, entre son amant et son frère …. Ça n'était pas vraiment une super entente. Gupta se leva donc, sous les regards de Sadiq et Héraclès, prit un morceau de carton et marqua en feutre : **En grève** sur le carton. Le dit carton, il l'accrocha à la porte des WC, ou il s'enferma très maturément …

« Allez Gupta sors de la ! » supplia Sadiq…

« Toi la ferme … Aller … Sors ! » marmonna Héraclès.

« Pas tant que vous vous bâterez comme deux coqs »

Gupta qui se fâchait … c'était nouveau ça. S'en suivit un long silence, qui fit sortir le jeune homme, mais à peine fut-il sortit que les injures entre Sadiq et Héra reprenait, et Gupta retournait dans son WC.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour qu'il soit fâché » demanda Hélène qui venait de rentrer.

« Ils s'injurient mutuellement, et débattent sur ce qui serait mieux pour toi et moi » dit l'égyptien (n'étant pas le fils du romain) du haut de son impériale trône : Le WC.

Hélène soupira et regarda les deux idiot devant la porte du WC, puis entra dans le WC et s'assit a côté de son fils.

« … Si maman fais grève … ça veut dire … qu'on aura pas a manger … »

Un gargouillement se fit entendre dans l'estomac de Sadiq, puis de celui d'Héraclès.

« SORTEEEEEZZZ Z DE LLAAAAAA » hurlèrent les deux « ennemis » en chœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin –

Kiku observa Héraclès qui soupira et se blottit dans ces bras. Le japonais caressa les cheveux châtains de son petit ami par procuration. Oui, oui par procuration : Alfred et Yao avait décidé de faire d'eux un couple, en ayant compris, ce qui était étonnant d'ailleurs, les sentiments des deux concernés l'un envers l'autre. Kiku embrassa doucement le front de son « amoureux » .

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » murmura le japonais

« j'ai promis de faire une trève jusqu'après Noël avec Sadiq » marmonna Héra.

« Ah … c'est pas si grave, non ? »

Héraclès haussa les épaules puis soupira lourdement et laissa tomber sa tête dans un bruit sourd sur le banc devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que Gupta lui trouve a ce con ? » marmonna Héra pour la forme.

* * *

Sadiq regarda son amant, lire tranquillement la gazette. Il s'approcha de sa proie et lui embrassa le cou, puis partit mordiller son oreille. Quand un coup de gazette l'arrêta … Gupta l'avait frappé avec son journal.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui » asséna le brun en soupirant.

Sadiq ronchonna et s'assit face a son compagnon en soupirant et en boudant …

« Sadiq »

« … »

« Sadiq »

« … »

« Sadiq »

« … »

*BOING*

« AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH »

Sadiq décolla de sa chaise comme un avion d'une piste d'envole et se frotta le tibia… Gupta soupira et observa son amant.

« Trois fois que je t'appelle »

« Je te boude » marmonna le turque.

« Tant pis pour toi »

« Hein ? »

« Tu boudes … »

« Non je boude plus »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Je fais grève » ….

Et revoilà Gupta partit pour son WC …

« A force je vais finir par croire qu'il me trompe avec le WC » marmonna Sadiq

« J'ai entendu ! »

Dix minutes plus tard Gupta sortit du WC et alla dans le salon ou il trouva son amour, allonger dans le canapé, endormi. Il posa une couverture sur son amour. Puis un bras musclé le tira sur lui, et Gupta finit, à califourchon sur le ventre de son bel endormi. L'Egyptien se pencha vers les lèvres de Sadiq et les happa, chose dont Sadiq profita pour rendre le baiser plus passionnée. Leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, se combattant sensuellement, un combat que le turque gagna. Les mains de Gupta partirent a l'exploration du torse musclé de Sadiq, tandis que les mains de ce dernier, massait les fesses et les cuisses du premier. Quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas…

« OUPS ! ON DERANGE » Hélène referma la porte et s'en alla

Gupta et Sadiq se regardèrent puis reprirent de plus belle s'embrassant langoureusement. Ces deux la s'aiment, c'était sur … mais aussi, leurs caractère tellement différent, créait un drôle d'équilibre. Equilibre parfait comme on disait.


	8. Chapitre 7

-Finalement je n'écrirais que 12 chapitres : 10 chapitre simples, une prologue et l'épilogue.-

**Chapitre 7**

« Maman ! »

Le crie de stupeur de Peter sortit Gwen de ses pensées et la belle rousse fit un tour sur elle-même en souriant.

« Elle est jolie non ? »

Peter sourit et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, la douce chaleur de sa mère il en avait besoin, il avait besoin des bras protecteurs de sa maman et le souffle doux contre son oreille. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était la pour lui.

« Maman »

Un murmure divisé entre sanglot et peur … Il avait peur que sa maman le rejette, néanmoins, le petit blond ignorait, que Gwen avait déjà eu droit a plusieurs aveu du genre de celui de Peter.

« Je suis amoureux de Raivis »

Et le petit Peter éclata en sanglots. Un rire doux parvint à Peter qui leva la tête. Sa mère lui souriait.

« Tes frères m'ont déjà fait ce genre d'aveu tu sais … et puis ton père est assez large d'esprit malgré son caractère »

La fine main de Gwen passa dans les mèches blondes de Peter. Puis la dame fit quelque pas de Salsa avant tourner sur elle-même et de saluer son fils avec une révérence.

« Je suis de sortie ce soir, Arthur est chez Francis et donc tu as l'appartement pour toi seul … profites-en mon poussinet »

Et Gwen s'en alla, mettant sa veste de fausse fourrure blanche et prenante son sac a main. Quand a Peter il se jeta sur son PC et alluma sa session MSN.

Peter vient de se connecté-

Raivis vient de se connecté-

Peter dit : SALUT

Raivis dit : coucou

Peter dit : je suis a mon aise pour toute la soirée

Raivis dit : Ah ?

Peter dit : Mam's et Tutur sont de sortie : Je suis tout seul !

Raivis dit : chouette

Peter dit : tu veux venir étudier la géo ?

Raivis dit : Tu as parlé à ta mère ?

Raivis derrière son clavier tremblait, il avait peur de perdre Peter…

Peter dit : Ouais

Raivis dit : Et ?

Peter dit : j'ai de la chance d'être le dernier en liste ^^

Raivis dit : oO

Peter dit : Mam's l'a bien pris, tu viens ?

Raivis dit : attend

Raivis dit : j'arrive ^^

Raivis vient de se déconnecté

Peter sauta de sa chaise, ferma tout ses programmes et alla camper devant la porte d'entré. Quand Raivis arriva, Peter le tira à l'intérieur et lui fit un grand sourire. Raivis rougit instantanément mais laissa le britannique l'embrasser.

* * *

Lukas soupira et tourna la page de son journal. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Berwald de son côté gardait son amour sur ses genoux. Tino ne disait rien et restait blottit contre Berwald, pendant que Mathias expliquait un truc a Anthonij. Bella discutait avec Matthew et Vash, tandis que Nick discutait avec la patronne.

« Bonjour tout le monde »

Sariel entra suivi de son chef pâtissier et de son chef de salle. Les trois portaient des sacs. Le grand blond sourit à sa sœur, la patronne, Gwen.

« Et voila votre dîner » annonça Sariel en dévoilant les plats.

Gwen embrassa les joues de son frère et sourit aux deux jeunes hommes, dont elle en reconnu un, étant le chef de Salle, Romano Vargas, et l'amoureux de Bella, qui n'échappa a sa petite amie. Bella s'excusa au près de Matthew et de Vash, puis alla embrasser son amoureux. Le chef pâtissier quant a lui se dirigea vers Matthew et l'embrassa doucement, faisant rougir comme une pivoine le canadien. Anthonij soupira et regarda la porte, comme d'habitude son amant ne viendrais pas …

« Si c'est Antonio que tu cherches fiston, il arrive il est partit garé la voiture »

Sariel, son père avait toujours la phrase qui réconfortait. Et ça faisait énormément de bien. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Anthonij, quand une petite dame au ventre arrondi entra, et Antonio a sa suite.

« Faut pas faire trop d'effort dans votre état » dit Antonio

« Ho mais ce ne sont que les dossiers du ministère de la santé ! » dit la demoiselle

« Chérie m'enfin t'aurais pu m'appeler ! » lança l'australien en soupirant

« Mais Nick c'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne peux plus travailler ! »

La demoiselle ronchonna sur l'australien qui pris les dossiers des bras d'Antonio, les posa sur le bureau de Bella puis vint serrer sa petite femme dans ces bras.

« Alors comme ça monsieur vas être papa et il a rien dit a sa patronne »

Gwen avait lancé cette phrase comme légèrement outré. Ce qui fit rire la plus part des personnes présente au dîné de fin d'année. Romano regarda Bella rougir et regarder dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. A ce moment … Elton entra, en uniforme de gala, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il éternua, et fut rejoint par Vash, qui lui enleva sa veste et son képi pour ensuite poser sa veste sur les épaules de l'écossais. Elton ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était la première démonstration d'affection de Vash en publique. Gwen sourit à Sasa qui déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Le dîner se passa assez bien quand entre le plat principal et le dessert, Bella alluma la radio … mauvaise idée se dit-elle après en entendant la musique, un air de salsa. Bella regarda sa tante se lever et chopper son père. Devant les yeux ébahis des cuisiniers et des chimistes ils eurent le droit a une démonstration de Salsa de haut niveau … comme quoi on pouvait avoir presque 50 ans et garder la souplesse d'ado de 16 ans. Bella sourit en voyant sa tante faire son grand-écart. La femme de Nick, ouvrit grand les yeux en apprenant l'âge de Gwen. La dame aurait 48 ans en fin de semaine !

« Allez papa toi qui a fais de la gym quand t'avais mon âge tu nous montre ? »

Bella et ses défis à la con… Sariel fit donc son grand-écart, sous les yeux soit emplis de douleurs de hommes, soit emplis d'admiration des dames. Et c'était ce moment que Hélène choisit pour entrer … Elle explosa de rire et se pencha pour aider Sasa à se relever.

« Des dînés comme ça faut en faire plus souvent » dit Sasa

« Prochaine fois je serais la dés l'apéritif … » lança Elton

« Si tu n'as pas repas de corps » dit Vash.

Elton bouda son amant et sourit en voyant que Tino et Lukas avait finit par s'endormir dans les bras de leurs amant respectif, c'est-a-dire : Berwald et Mathias. Tino était carrément assis sur Berwald et sa tête reposait dans le cou musclé du suédois, tandis que Lukas n'avait que sa tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Mathias qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son norvégien.

Anthonij lui avait son amour sur ces genoux, Antonio lui faisait face et lui souriait, d'un sourire plein de promesse. Une nuit de folie attendait les deux hommes.

* * *

« Iva… Ivan …. Pas … pas là aru ! »

Yao Wang, chinois de son état, était coincé contre la porte du WC ou il voulait entrer, par une masse Russe nommé Ivan Braginski. Le beau blond avait jeté son dévolu sur le petit chinois, et depuis le début de l'année, s'amusait a plaqué le jeune homme contre les contre, le coincé entre deux cours, pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche et le caresser d'un peu trop près selon Yao. Ivan se recula et détailla Yao de haut en bas, les yeux brillant et les joues rouges tout comme la bosse au niveau de bassin trahissait le jeune chinois dans ces protestation.

« Dis, Yao ? »

« oui aru ? »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Yao tourna vivement la tête, rouge pivoine, vers la gauche. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'Ivan ait découvert ces sentiments. La grande main d'Ivan se posa avec tendresse sur la joue droite du Chinois et tourna son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Yao.

« Parce moi tu sais, je t'aime »

Les larmes de joie coulèrent le long des joues de Yao, qui se jeta sur les lèvres d'Ivan, qui surpris manqua de se cassé la figure.

* * *

« Bonjour Mei »

Quelque part au Vietnam, une jeune fille monta dans sa chambre avec son portable et s'y enferma, les joues rouges, souriante.

« Bonsoir Alfred … »

Un murmure plein d'amour qui filtrait jusqu'à la chambre de l'internat ou logeait l'américain. Le blond observa la photo de son interlocutrice sur sa table de nuit et souffla doucement.

« Tu me manques »

La jeune fille au bout du fil, passa son pousse sur la photo du blond a qui elle parlait et manqua d'éclater en sanglots avant de murmurer.

« Toi aussi »

S'en suivit une longue conversation, qui se solda par une Mei morte de rire sur son canapé en entendant que la plus part de ces amis avait finis par se mettre ensemble.

« Je t'aime » lança Alfred changeant totalement de sujet.

« Moi aussi » répliqua Mei en souriant

Puis ils finirent par se dire au revoir en soupirant…. Encore 3 mois et la vietnamienne reviendrais vers lui soupira Alfred, encore 3 putains de mois !


	9. Chapitre 8

-encore deux petit chapitres et j'ai finit –

**Chapitre 8**

« Joyeux anniversaire Maman » lança Gilbert

Il serra sa mère dans ces bras avant de lui donner son cadeau. Gwen l'ouvrit et sourit, venant de Gilbert elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas une grande imagination mais il écoutait surtout quand sa mère se plaignait qu'elle n'avait jamais de stylo. Gilbert lui avait offert un magnifique stylo, aux dorures celtiques. Gwen embrassa les deux joues de son fils en souriant.

« Bon anniversaire Maman » dit Arthur.

Il serra sa maman dans ces bras et lui donna son paquet, plus épais et grand que celui de Gilbert. Gwen l'ouvrit et sourit passant sa mains sur le tissu de la robe de nuit. Une nuisette en soie bleu foncée, et un peignoir en soie bleue foncée se trouvait être son cadeau. Gwen bisouilla le front de son fils riant légèrement.

« Joyeux annif Maman ! » lança Elton

Il embrassa les joues de sa mère et lui fit un câlin avant de lui offrir son paquet.

Gwenaëlle ouvrit la petite boite et sourit, elle ouvrit le médaillon en forme de coquillage et se mordit la lèvre. D'un côté se trouvait la photo de famille, de l'autre : _**Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, I love you … ces mots tu nous les dis si souvent, merci maman…**_ Un petit poème gravé dans l'or. Gwen serra son fils dans ces bras, et lui demanda de mettre le médaillon autour de son cou.

« Bon anniversaire Maman » marmonna Ludwig, rouge pivoine.

Il tendit son cadeau à sa mère. Gwen l'ouvrit et sourit à son fils. La version verte de la robe de Marilyn Monroe. Gwen s'en alla dans une autre pièce et revint dans la robe souriante. Elle fit un gros câlin à son fils et sourit avant de se rassoir.

« Bon beh Joyeux anniversaire ma petite Maman » dit Peter

Il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère puis lui donna une boite, d'où sa mère sortit une magnifique paire d'escarpin du même vert que sa robe, des longs gants de soie dans le même ton de verts et un petit set de maquillage de différents tons de verts. Gwen embrassa les joues de son garçon et mit les escarpins.

« Bon anniversaire Gwenaëlle. » lança Elrick.

Il lui tendit une petite boite et une enveloppe. Gwen ouvrit la petite boite et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Son alliance ! Elle regarda Elrick, mais bon Elrick restait Elrick et elle ne put rien lire sur son visage. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait un simple petit post-it. _**Si tu veux encore de moi je suis la.**_ Gwen se leva et se jeta dans les bras, avant d'encadrer le visage de son ex-ex-mari, et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Elrick vint donc a la constatation que son ex-ex-femme voulait encore de lui et qu'elle était décidément beaucoup trop démonstrative et que malgré les années sa femme n'avait pas changé. Enfin tout est-il qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et donc les deux atterrirent au sol, Gwen couché sur lui l'embrassant avec passion. Elrick se redressa un peu avant de se détacher hors d'haleine de sa chère écossaise au tempérament de feu. Les garçons riait comme des tarées en voyant la coupe sans imperfection de leurs père, mise en désordre par leurs mère. Les longues mèches tombant devant ces yeux et les joues rouges. Hum on va dire que le baisé l'avait un tout … mais juste un tout petit peu émoustillé …. Bon ça va, Elrick avait complètement perdu le contrôle, comme toujours quand Gwen l'embrassait.

* * *

Quand Romano rentra se soir la il ne trouva pas Bella, enfin si mais la ou il la trouva lui déplu franchement. Bella était penché par-dessus le WC et avait sans aucun doute vomit. Elle se rinça la bouche et se brossa les dents, puis alla se coucher dans le fauteuil prenant un coussin sur son ventre.

« ça va Bella ? » demanda Romano inquiet

« Oh juste des nausées et des maux de ventres, ça passera. » dit-elle

La porte s'ouvrit sur Anthonij, Antonio et le médecin. Médecin qui sourit a Bella et lui donna une enveloppe. Médecin que Romano ne connaissait pas.

« Romano, mon cœur ? » murmura Bella

« Oui ? » répondit-il inquiet

« Tu vas être Papa »

*Boum*

Anthonij sortit son portable et appela le Samu, tandis qu'Antonio posa une compresse sur la tête de Romano, ce con était tombé sur le coin de la patte de la table de salon et c'était ouvert le crâne en tombant dans les pommes suite a l'annonce de Bella. Un peu plus tard, tous se trouvèrent dans la chambre de Romano, qui avait finalement repris conscience. Il sourit a Bella, la pris contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, puis se leva et s'agenouilla pour être a hauteur du ventre de sa belle, qu'il embrassa doucement.

« Je vais être papa » dit-il en regardant Bella avec des yeux brillant

« Oui tu vas être papa » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Et la Anthonij fusilla Romano du regard, il choppa l'italien et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

« Tu abandonnes ma sœur et t'es un homme mort, compris ? »

Romano hocha difficilement la tête, Anthonij en colère il ne voulait pas connaître ce que cela donnait. Anthonij lâcha donc Romano et sourit a sa sœur.

« Essaie quand même de prévenir papa et Francis, sinon ton bébé va être né et ces deux idiots ne seront même pas au courant »

Bella rigola mais se coucha a côté de son amour. L'italien posa sa tête sur le ventre de Bella qui caressait lentement les cheveux de son amoureux. Ils seraient heureux tout les trois, Romano, elle et leur fils … enfin cette dernière nouvelle elle préférait la garder pour Noël.

* * *

Nue et allongée sur son amour Gwen sourit et passa une main dans les mèches blondes d'Elrick, leurs ébats avait complètement ravagé la coiffure si parfaite du germanique, tandis que les mèches rousse ondulé de la britannique était eux aussi dans un fameux désordre… Les lèvres de Gwen se posèrent sur les lèvres de son mari, qui caressa le corps de sa chérie et la serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais » murmura Elrick en posant ces lèvres sur le front de la dame

« Toi aussi »

Ce murmure endormit fit doucement sourire le germanique qui caressait les cheveux de feu de sa femme. Cette dernière sourit doucement. Elle avait reconquit le germanique, avec l'aide de ces enfants et ça c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus pour son anniversaire. Pouvoir offrir une famille unie, réellement, a ces enfants.

Noël serait le plus beau de tous.


	10. Chapitre 9

_-Chapitre intermédiaire avant le dernier et l'épilogue-_

**Chapitre 9**

Comme chaque année les préparatifs de noël était assez chargé, et surtout, cette année ! Gwen et ces enfants courraient de droite à gauche, Sariel dans son restaurant ne savais plus ou donner de la tête entre les banquets pour divers client et le banquet annuelle de sa sœur ... Tous a la fin de la journée du 23 décembre s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils du grand salon. Antonio, le chef pâtissier cubain Enrique, Feliciano et Romano soupiraient, Francis et son père s'était endormi d'un coup. Gwen et Arthur souriaient, la rouquine posa une couverture sur les deux blonds. Elle continua sa route, carnet en main, embrassant son futur ex-ex-mari au passage. Tandis que le jeune Peter avec l'aide des amis de son cousin, Alfred, s'occupait de la déco. Raivis eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur son « beau-frère »…

« IEK ! »

Raivis se cacha derrière Peter qui ne compris pas la soudaine panique de son amoureux, bon il ne savait pas que, Ivan, le meilleur ennemi de son cousin Alfred, était le beau-frère de Raivis et que ce dernier en avait peur, d'une part a cause de sa carrure et d'autre part parce qu'une aura noir s'échappait de se jeune homme. Pourquoi Eduard il avait épousé Katarina ? Raivis se le demandait chaque jour. Le petit blond n'était pas encore au bout de ces peurs, car il croisa son autre frère, Toris, et le surpris à embrasser un dénommé Feliks, qui si il avait bien compris travaillait au relations publiques comme Toris. Un peu plus loin… Yao avait un problème, Kiku avait pris l'échelle et donc le chinois se retrouvait la, avec ses guirlandes, quand Ivan le souleva et le pris sur ces épaules. Yao put comme cela accrocher les guirlandes au mur.

« Merci aru ! »

« Je reçois quoi maintenant ? »

Yao se pencha et captura les lèvres du Russe, en rougissant comme une pivoine. Alfred plus loin soupira, quand deux mains cachèrent ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Hé qui a éteint la lumière ! »

« C'est moi »

Une voix douce et féminine, une voix pure, non changé par le téléphone… Alfred se retourna vivement et embrassa la jeune vietnamienne. La jeune femme sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Oh ce con d'américain lui avait tellement manqué.

« Si mon mascara coule je te massacre à coup de rame »

Alfred éclata de rire et serre la jeune Mei dans ces bras. Kiku regarda Alfred puis Héraclès, son petit ami qui tenait l'échelle.

« Héra ? Voudrais-tu me passer l'agrafeuse ? »

Héraclès grimpa sur l'échelle, embrassant le cou de Kiku au passage et lui donnant l'agrafeuse, le grec redescendit, reprenant son poste de teneur d'échelle. Gupta lui repassait les nappes … d'innombrables nappes. Gwen avait vue les choses en grand. Sadiq lui à côté de son amant pliait les dites nappes, tandis que Hélène et Drastan s'occupait de rentrer le sapin. Bref Gwen c'était arranger pour que tous les couples soit ensemble. Mathias et Lukas pliait des serviettes, Tino et Berwald montait les tables avec des plans Ikea, les éclats de rires de Tino résonnait dans la pièce quand le suédois remarqua qu'il tenait son plan à l'envers, Berwald lui rosit légèrement et repris donc le montage avec Tino. Romano et Bella s'occupait du nettoyage de carrelage avec l'aide de Feliciano et Ludwig. Anthonij et Antonio s'occupait de monter le podium pour l'orchestre, aider de Francis et Arthur et Gilbert, dirigé par Roderich qui lisait le plan pour eux. Tandis que Vash faisait les comptes, Elton lui apportant de l'eau et le massant entre deux comptes. Elrick observa sa future ex-ex-femme s'effondrer dans un canapé et regarda son mari.

« L'année prochaine on engage une spécialiste »

Le Germanique, qui d'habitude était si calme et reposé, éclata de rire devant l'épuisement le plus total de sa femme. C'était elle qui avait insisté de l'organiser toute seule ce banquet …

* * *

_Réponse a Micka Tirie : J'ai réduis les chapitre parce que je suis arriver a mon quota des couples _

_et merci a tout le monde qui me lit et sur le forum supporte mon auto critique. Parait que je suis doué pour écrire des conneries ^^'''_


	11. Chapitre 10

_-le dernier chapitre … (je sais j'ai pris mon temps) –_

**Chapitre 10**

Kiku soupira et cherchait désespérément un cadeau à offrir à son amoureux par procuration… Enfin … ça l'arrangeait c'est sur. Puis le japonais s'arrêta devant une boutique il sourit et y entra. Yao, son cousin chinois, l'attendait devant la porte du magasin, avant de partir ensemble vers une autre boutique pour acheter le cadeau du chinois pour son amoureux russe.

* * *

Raivis restait lové bien au fond du fauteuil… Il aimait bien sa belle-sœur, Katarina une belle femme, a la poitrine très opulente, mais une femme d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse hors du commun. Elle avait un peu effacé le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère. Et puis son grand-frère Eduard en était fou amoureux de sa petite femme. Mais son autre belle sœur et son beau frère étaient cinglé … Raivis se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres … Dans l'entré, se trouvait Toris et son copain, Feliks, souriant bien que visiblement épuisé, couvert de flocons de neige … Katarina alla vers le petit couple et leurs mit des essuies chauffé sur les cheveux, avec sourire doux … Raivis sourit. Une famille voila ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Dans l'appartement… c'était la guerre, le plateau de Risk sur la table basse, Mathias râla. Il venait de perdre l'Islande au profit de Berwald, qui avait déjà conquit toute les terres de Tino… Le finlandais soupira en souriant et haussa les épaules. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore été envahi c'était Lukas, le norvégien était resté neutre … Berwald, Tino, Lukas et Mathias souriaient. Mine de rien ce réveillon de noël avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et Tino aimait ça … Un famille un peu bizarre c'étaient crée, mais c'était la sienne et il en était heureux.

* * *

Matthew avait été invité avec son amant, chez son cousin, Alfred … Ils se faisaient une soirée film d'horreur… Ce qui ennuya vite la vietnamienne, la petite amie de son cousin, qui attrapa la zapette et la tendit a Matthew. Le canadien zappa et tomba sur un match de Hockey … USA vs Canada … Et là. Mei et Enrique soupiraient … Le cubain regarda les deux blonds se taper dessus … en hurlant que leur équipé gagnerait. Mei quand a elle sourit … des réveillons comme ça mettait de l'ambiance au moins.

* * *

Romano, Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig, Anthonij et Bella était assis à la table, vite rejoins par Francis, Arthur, Gilbert et Roderich. Avec deux appareil a fondue le petit groupe se marrait… tout à coup Anthonij perdit son bout de pain dans la fondue savoyarde*… Bella éclata de rire, son frère avait un gage. Antonio lança le drapeau Espagnole a son amant … Le gage d'Anthonij était donné par Francis ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Le bel hollandais revint, le drapeau espagnol sur les hanches, les cheveux aplatit par l'eau, son corps musclé parsemé de petites gouttes d'eau, ces-dernières glissaient le long du torse. Il soupira et avoua contre son gré que l'Espagne était la plus grande nation du foot. Il se tourna, et lança le drapeau sur Francis, montrant ses fesses nues a tout le groupe, Feliciano et Antonio rougirent furieusement … Quel idée de … Bella resta là la bouche ouverte ... Il était bien foutu le frangin. Romano avait haussé un sourcil, Ludwig afficha une mine neutre, Francis sifflait, Arthur insultait Anthonij et Gilbert sourit.

« Il est pas mal Anthonij mais c'est pas la première que je le vois nu »

La phrase de Gilbert avait fait tourner certaines têtes, surtout la tête de taureau enragé qu'affichait Antonio. Gilbert haussa les épaules, et quand Anthonij revint on lui demanda des explications. Anthonij haussa les épaules et regarda Bella.

« J'ai du dormir avec lui quand il est venu en France en vacances. »

Anthonij soupira et regarda son amant.

« La seule chose qui c'est passé entre montre et Gil… c'est qu'on a dormi dans le même lit pendant une semaine et qu'on partageait la même chambre … alors on se calme le toréro a deux balles »

La plus part durent rire… Surtout Gilbert, Francis, Romano et Roderich, qui savait très bien qu'Antonio n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de mauvais toréador. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée. Romano glisse sa main de la hanche de Bella, sur son ventre… bientôt l'italien serait papa.

* * *

Peter passait le réveillon avec son grand-frère, Elton, et avec Vash et sa sœur. C'était un réveillon assez classique, beaucoup d'histoires et d'anecdotes, certaines faisaient même rire Vash quand Peter expliqua qu'un jour son frère lors des vacances avait du traverser tout une ville, pieds nu et en short de bain, parce que ses frères étaient partis avec ses vêtements… Leur soirée était calme et la petite sœur de Vash était assez silencieuse mais très gentil. Peter sourit au moins ses parents avaient la paix ce soir.

* * *

Hélène regarda la bataille engagé dans son salon … Gupta avait eu une mauvaise idée de ramener un Wii. Drastan, Héraclès et Sadiq s'affrontait dans une course sur cette chose étant la Wii, puis vint le tour d'Hélène qui mena une partie de tennis contre Gupta. Ce dernier faisait seulement le strict minimum.

Plus tard dans la soirée, on retrouva Sadiq allongé dans le premier canapé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Gupta, qui caressait avec tendresse les mèches de son amant, on retrouvait Héraclès couché par terre a relire un de ses cours de chimie organique et on retrouvait Hélène assise entre les jambes de Drastan tapotant sur sa vieille machine a écrire. Une nouvelle histoire pour une nouvelle famille

* * *

Gwenaëlle sourit a son amour. Elle lui massa avec tendresse les épaules ce qui détendit le germanique d'un coup. Elrick se laissa masser par sa femme et sourit doucement … Voila une des choses qu'il avait regretté, les fines mains de la chimiste qui détendait chaque parcelle de muscle qui lui faisait oublié les journées stressantes. Les mains habiles et expertes de la dame s'arrêtaient et la rouquine se blottit dans les bras de son homme.


End file.
